Fairy Princess
by eviedf
Summary: It's Lucy's 16th birthday and she expects it to be just as boring as always with her father in charge. But, she is surprised when she meets a boy at the party that might just be the fun guy she's been looking for. Pairings: NaLu
1. Chapter 1 Birthday Ball

Chapter 1. Birthday Ball 

I walked swiftly into the palace courtyard, my dress so long I tripped on the way to the entrance. As I walked past my "servants", a pink-haired maid stopped me. "Princess, Where have you been?" She asks me. "Ah, Virgo. I was...just out on a walk," Another pink-haired maid, that vaguly resembled a lamb, Aries, speaks. "Lucy-san you know your father doesn't like you leaving the palace grounds alone! I'm Sorry!"

I sigh. Years ago my mother, Layla Heartfilla, passed away. Now, my father never lets me leave the place. "You don't have to say you're sorry Aries, it's not your fault," I say to the lamb. Then I turn towards Virgo, "Is it time?" I ask. She nods her head and pulls me along to the inside of the palace. 

Inside, the halls are filled with elegant and practical decorations. Every table is covered with a plain white sheet and has a vase. The walls are filled with exspensive paintings and lights but, not a single balloon. 

I guess I shouldn't have had my hopes high, father does this on all my birthday's. He sends out invitations for a ball, inviting only old rich geezers, and treats it more as a buisness meeting then a party. I can't help but sigh again, the same as always. 

Virgo leads me through the halls to the last door on the left, my bedroom. She closes the door behind me and takes my hand. "Lucy..." She says my name, "If you want you can just leave the party after you welcome all the guests," I smile, "Thank you for trying Virgo but, father would be angry if I left. I don't want him to punish you all,"

She nods sadly and starts to look in my closet for a dress. She finally finds a red one that I wore on my 15th birthday, it still fits. Quickly, she helps me get it over my head and I pull it down. I always liked this dress, it wasn't really anything special, it was simple. Then Virgo gently puts on some makeup for me and I'm ready.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me smiling lightly. "A little..." More like my heart was pounding out of my chest. She takes me by the arms and helps me stand out of the chair, "Don't be," I look up at her, "You're beautiful," And with that I walk to the ballroom. 

When I finally reach the grand staircase to the room everyone stops to stare at me for a while. My heart beats fast as I try to walk down the stairs at a normal pace. But, that's hard when it's like there's a spotlight right over your head. I ended up tripping on the last step. 

By that time everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing so, I was suprised when someone caught me. "Thank you," I mumble, looking up to his face. I was pleasently suprised to find out that it was a young man, probably around my age. He had dark onyx black eyes and pearly white, sharp canine teeth. And...salmon hair. I can't help but laugh when I see it, it just seems funny to me somehow. 

"What?" The man pouts and I laugh even harder. He lets go of me and oddly enough I feel a little cold. 'Y-you're just...really funny," I laugh, whipping tears from my eyes. I can just imagine father's look of disappointment at me being so childish. The man smiles and crosses his arms together, "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you-" "Lucy," I interrupt him, smiling, "My name's Lucy,"

"That's a nice name," Natsu says smiling really wide, "So today's your birthday?" He asks. I nod my head. "It's not very exciting is it," He says looking around at everyone. "Well, my birthday's are never really exciting," I answer slowly. He grins, "Well, why don't we change that, Lucy?" 

I laugh, "I'd love that but how?" I ask. Natsu stratches the back of his head. Then his eyes light up with an idea. He looks around the room before he answers, "Come with me!" My eyes widen with suprise, "C-come with you?! Where?" I ask. He grins, "A place called Fairy Tail!" I feel my face heat up a little, he doesn't mean it like that! Before I can say an answer Natsu takes my hand and pulls me along out of the ballroom...

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile my computer's been broken, had to buy a new one! :( But now I'M BACK! So, from now on I'll be trying to update this story and my other one once a week. We'll see how that goes when school starts... Bye! Remember to review it helps me grow as a writer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fairies

Fairy Princess

Chapter 2. Fairies

Lucy followed the pink-haired man through the dim halls of the castle, passing by someone only every now and then. Most of the guests still stood in the ballroom, talking stiffly about politics and what ever else. She was panting as she tried to keep up with Natsu, "W-where are we going?" She asks. Natsu looks at her over his shoulder and she can see his face filled with a bright grin. "The garden," He says, and she can hear his bubbling laugh. He had a great laugh she thought.

They reach the entrance and push open the door open slowly, giggling. An onlooker might mistake the two as good friends. For some reason something pulled them to like each other, they just didn't know what. They look around the courtyard and she could see her father had strungs banners of all kinds and colors on the walls.

They swung lightly in the breeze, the lanterns making them seem to glow a pale orange in the dark. "What's this?" Lucy asked, finding a particular banner that caught her eye. A white fairy. It's wings were spread behind it's small back and a tail wrapped around to it's front. The lantern light making it glow a pale yellow. Did fairies have tails?

Natsu smiled at her, "It's the Fairy Tail family's crest. Nobody knows weather fairies have tails or not, it's a mystery." Natsu says. As he talked Lucy took the time to absorb his face. The lighting made his hair seem more orange than pink, and his eyes looked darker in the night. So, we'd like to say we are an eternal mystery. A never ending adventure,"

Lucy smiled back at him, "It sounds like a nice place," Natsu brightens even more(if that's possible), "You can meet them if you want! They're in the garden!" "Sure," They walk down the courtyard to a small dirt path into the garden.

As they walked, Lucy began to think of her mother, Layla Heatphilla. She'd lay in her mother's lap as she read stories to her, them both laying against the tree in the center of the garden. When they reach the old tree Lucy can see two figures standing there. A boy with midnight black hair and a girl with scarlet-red hair. "Erza! Gray!" Natsu yells, running towards them.

"Natsu! You flaming idiot!" 'Gray' yells. They growl at each other and attack, kicking up dust around them. "Atleast I'm not an ice stripper, you stripper!" Lucy looks at them with a big sweatdrop over her head. "I'm sorry if they have troubled you, Princess Lucy," Erza says, walking over. She was beautiful with her long red hair and dark purple eyes. "Let me take care of them,"

Walking towards them she hits them both over their heads. "Apologize!" She barks out. She looked like a demon, it sent chills down Lucy's spine. "We're sorry," Gray and Natsu mumble rubbing new formed lumps on their heads. "T-that's o-ok," Lucy stutters waving it off. These people were crazy she thought.

But, it was kind of funny. She smiled. "Who are you all?" She asked. Natsu jumps to his feet happily, like he just hadn't had a fight, and grins. "We're Fairy Tail," He says, like it's the best thing in the world. And, maybe it was to them. They slowly introduced themselves, Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. "And we're here for your birthday, Lucy," Erza smiles. "Yeah," Gray starts, "It's also you-know," He says, blushing a little. "Know what?" Lucy asked. They seemed shocked. "You don't know?" Natsu asked her. She shook her head.

"Today's the day your father's choosing you a husband," Erza whispered, afraid of her reaction. As well as she should be, Lucy freaked out. "What?!" She could barely whisper the words. Of course it had been a little sucspicious. The decorations. The young men. But still, she hadn't thought her father would go that low to help his little kingdom. I mean, she was his daughter for God's sake! "Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

Lucy began to shake and she didn't know if it was because she was angry or because she was about to cry. Maybe both. "I-I...c-can't believe it..." She said, wrapping her arms around herself. The others smile sadly at her, "You can always come with us," Natsu says, walking slowly up to her. He wasn't sure if he should try and touch her or not. "You'd really let me come with you?" She asked.

Natsu grinned at her, "Of course. Fairy Tail never leaves someone distressed," Lucy smiled at him, "Ok," And he found the courage to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come,"


End file.
